Her Regrets
by Kasai 2012
Summary: Haha! This story is actually a bit mature okay? It's my first one and I hope you guys like it, it's a Zero and Yuuki focused story. To find out more, read the summary inside k? Also I'm trying to update the story but I don't think I know how -.-


**Hey what's Good Fellow Fanfics? This Ayame speakin haha! This story is about after Kaname and Yuki are married or whatever you wanna call it. Any who, Zero has been waiting for the time when Yuuki would be left home alone with no one there to protect her. He knocks on the door and she lets him in, ha! She is soon going to regret doing that because…well just read and find out cuz I'm sworn not to tell you just yet. Hope ya enjoy! Oh yeah and if there are words that italicized that means it's a thought k?**

Kaname and Yuuki were laying in their bed relaxing when all of a sudden Kaname gets a phone call, "Hello? Yes, I'll be right there." He hangs up and sighs. Yuuki gently strokes his face, "Go on, I'll be just fine here on my own until you get back," she smiles softly at him and he can't help but smile back. "I'll be back as soon as possible Yuuki", he kisses the top of her head and leaves. Yuuki gets up and watches him leave from the window, she lets out a deep sigh, "Always so busy, my Kaname." Just as she goes back to lay down, there's a knock at the front door. She runs downstairs and looks through the peep hole and gasps excitedly, she opens the door and sees Zero standing there. "Zero!" She hugs him tightly, "I haven't seen you in over three years! How are you?" He gives a devious smile, "I've been good Yuuki, you?" He pulls away to get a better look at her.

_"She's just as I remember, except for the long hair, her face and body are all the same. She even still has that naive smile that I used to love and yearn to see, just like back then," _Zero thought quietly to himself. "Well I've been good too, I didn't expect to see you ever again Zero." Her eyes begin to water up. He smiles softly and wipes the forming tears. "Oh! Where are my manners, come in Zero." She opens the door more to let him in and he gladly comes in. "I was just about to take a shower, was there anything you wanted before I go and freshen up?" He shakes his head, "No, go on ahead. I'll wait here until you get back." He sits on the couch and turns on the t.v.

Yuuki smiles and goes upstairs to take a shower, _"Zero hasn't changed much, he looks the same except he let his hair grow a bit longer. He still has that deep look on his face as if he's always thinking." _Yuuki giggles as she gets undressed. She turns the shower on and gets in, "Ahhh feels nice to have hot water run down my back." As Yuuki begins to wash herself, the bathroom door opens and closes quietly. She's too busy humming to hear the door close. The mysterious person tries to quietly lock the door behind them, but it's no use. Yuuki hears the door lock," Who's there?"

Zero chuckles quietly, "Relax Yuuki, I just needed to use the bathroom okay?" She relaxes a bit, "Oh okay, geez Zero you scared me. Just knock next time okay?" she continues washing herself. After a couple minutes of silence the shower curtain is yanked open. "Ah Zero what are you doing?" Yuuki screams as she covers her bare body with the other half of the curtain. Zero stands there with nothing but a towel covering him. He smirks at her naked body, "I'm just getting some revenge is all, is that okay?" She looks at him, still holding onto the curtain tightly. "Revenge? What for?" He sighs deeply, "Have you forgotten what you pure-bloods have done to me and my family, Yuuki? I'm just getting revenge for what happened that day." he gently grabs her face, "Understand?" Yuuki's eyes remain unchanged "But Zero I had nothing to do with that day or what happened, why punish me?" He sighs, "Because it was your kind that did it, why not punish you? You're one of them after all, you get no mercy" he pins her to the wet shower wall.

Yuuki gasps out as she hits the wall, "Z-zero let me go" she tries to pull free from him. He smirks and chuckles softly, "You can't escape me, Yuuki." he leans in close to her face and whispers, "Just relax my dear princess, it'll all be over soon." Yuuki's chest is moving up and down rapidly from her hard breathing. She doesn't move, _"He's_ _probably_ _just_ _going_ _to_ _bite_ _me_ _like_ _always."_ Yuuki thought quietly as she watched Zero carefully, waiting to see what he would do. Zero stood there for a minute, as if he himself didn't know what he was going to do to her.

Yuuki looked at him for a while longer before saying anything, "Z-zero can you please let me go? I-I don't want Kaname to catch us like-ah!" Zero was easing his hand up between her legs, he whispered huskily in her ear, "I don't want to hear his name come out of your mouth while we're together, understand? If I do, things will just be much worse." Yuuki turned a light pink at Zero's touch, "I-I understand Zero, I won't say his name." She was beginning to get nervous, Zero had gotten a lil rough with her before, but he never touched her in any way. Yet there he was, his fingers slowly getting closer and closer to her precious untouched coochie. **_(I hate this term -.-)_**

"Z-zero please stop, you're going too far." she was beyond nervous at this point. Her body was shaking in fear. Zero looked her body up and down, _"Her body is still so beautiful." _He thought to himself as he examined her. Then he saw a bite mark on her neck and began to get upset, he touched the mark softly. "Did Kaname do this to you, Yuuki?" She looked up at him, "Yes, who else could have done it Zero? He is my- mmf!" Zero interrupted her sentence by roughly smashing his lips against hers. Yuuki tried once again to push him off of her but he just pinned her arms back with more force. After a while of struggling, she became tired and gave in. _"I'm sorry Kaname, I've messed up again."_ She thought quietly as a few tears formed in her eyes.

Zero watched her closely, _"I bet she's thinking about Kaname again, that's all she ever thinks about after all." _He thought angrily. He closed his eyes and slid his tongue into her mouth, Yuuki's eyes widen slightly as she feels his tongue twirling around hers. He holds her arms with one hand and uses his free hand to feel along her small figure. _"Her body is so small, yet she has so many curves." _Zero thought to himself as he felt along her body. Yuuki's mind raced, she could barely even think straight at this point. Zero was supposed to be her friend, they grew up together. How could he do this to her when he knows her heart belongs to Kaname.

Zero looks at the expressions on her face and breaks the kiss, "Yuuki relax, there's nothing to worry about." He gently wipes away the tears from her eyes. She looks at him, "What do you mean don't worry? You're scaring me Zero, can't we stop this please? You're going too far at this rate-" Zero cuts her off by smashing his lips against hers, her eyes widen again, but she doesn't struggle this time. _"It'd be pointless to try and push_ _him off, he's just too strong for me."_ Yuuki thought sadly to herself as Zero continued violating her mouth. Zero moved his free hand down her body once more, feeling every detail of her petite body beneath his masculine fingers. His previously sleeping member was now slowly rising, he had been trying to hold it back so he could enjoy this moment as long as possible. Zero breaks the kiss to catch his breath, he looks deep into Yuuki's eyes and smirks softly. _"She looks scared, but I can't let her off so easily after my years of torture. I'm sorry Yuuki, but I must do this." _Zero thinks to himself as he pants softly.

Yuuki pants softly, "Zero please stop this, I-I don't want to go any further. Kaname and I haven't even slept together yet, so please stop this." She looks up at him with pleading eyes, hoping to appeal to his softer side. He stares at her, "I won't stop, no matter how much you beg me Yuuki. The fact that you and Kaname have yet to become completely whole just makes me want you even more. Just relax, I'll make it as quick as possible." He gently rubs two fingers between her legs and chuckles softly, "Besides, it seems as though you like this. You're quite wet down here." He licks his fingers clean and Yuuki's face turns a dark red. "Yuuki, cooperate with me, it'll make this less painful." She nods slowly, _"He's right, the more I struggle, the more it hurts. I just need to relax until it's over." _Yuuki thinks to herself as tears stream down her face.

_"It looks as though I've finally gotten through to her". _He leans in and kisses her once more and just as he thought, Yuuki doesn't put up a fight. She stands there obediently and lets him kiss her. Zero's hand travels back up her body, _"She's so soft, I can help but touch her skin," _He feels her small breast beneath his masculine hands, he squeezes them softly and a soft gasp comes from Yuuki's mouth. He looks at her, "You like that, Yuuki?" She turns her head, a small blush forms on her pale skin, "N-no" she answers timidly. He whispers huskily in her ear, "Then maybe I should just keep on doing things to you until I find what you like." His free hand moves down to between her legs and Yuuki's eyes widen in horror as she feels him rub her entrance, "N-no, stop it Zero. Not there, please." she whispers in a begging tone.


End file.
